


What if...?

by Ta_Moe



Category: Free!
Genre: Complete, Drabble, M/M, Oneshot, Reigisa Week, reigisa - Freeform, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1807423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Moe/pseuds/Ta_Moe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rei had never decided to join the swim team?... <br/>or something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What if...?

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really what you think XD  
> it's a drabble :D

The moment Nagisa lay eyes on Rei Ryugazaki he had been mesmerized. He couldn't stop thinking about that beautiful physique of the pole vaulter. The way his muscles stretched and his back arched as he flew across the sky, the wind in his dark blue hair and the glistening sun shining around him like a halo.  
Every day after school Nagisa would sit on the bench not far from the training grounds and watch the track team. Sometimes Rei would also sprint or run miles. It was fun to watch and the blond was getting more and more certain he had to become friends with him.  
Nagisa was part of the swimming team and wasn't sure how to approach Rei since they didn't actually have anything in common. Anyway, since Rei's stance while jumping was so brilliant in Nagisas eyes he was sure he would be an ace at swimming and he made it his goal to get him to join the swim team. His first attempt had been a failure, but Nagisa was no one to give up that easily thus he approached him again.  
It was a warm and sunny day, Rei had just finished track and Nagisa came rushing over from his own club activities.   
“Ryugazaki-kun!”, Nagisa almost yelled at him, waving madly.  
Rei flinched and pretended he hadn't seen him.  
“Rei-chaaaan!”, Nagisa tried again, running faster towards him.  
Rei choked at the familiar addressing and turned around after all.  
“Hey!”, Nagisa beamed from ear to ear.  
“What?”, Rei asked, looking away. Surely he found that young boy charming but there was just no way he would ever join his swim team, or any team at that.  
“Won't you join-”, Nagisa didn't even get to finish his sentence as he got interrupted rudely: “No, Hazuki-kun, I will not join your swim team”  
The blond made a sad face, “Why not?”  
He pouted, “I know you would be brilliant at it! Just like you are jumping the vault! It's so amazing! You are amazing!”  
His eyes seemed almost to sparkle.  
“No, I would not look beautiful”, Rei sighed.  
He couldn't put up with this.  
“Of course you would!”  
“No, I won't!”, Rei said again, his voice getting slightly annoyed.  
“I know you would!”, Nagisa repeated.  
“I CAN'T SWIM!”, Rei finally flipped and he clenched his fists, not looking at Nagisa.  
“Oh”, was all Nagisa could say at first.  
“OH!”, he repeated and his eyes grew wider, “I can teach you!”  
“No, you can't. Noone can! Don't think I didn't try”, Rei scoffed, “Now, would you mind leaving me alone? You'Ve humiliated me enough as it is”  
Nagisa's smile faltered. All he had wanted was to become Rei's friend. It had been obvious to him from the very first moment he had seen him that they'd be awesome friends, that they'd be greta together. It was destiny.  
Nagisa made a big decision in that moment and stepped forward, calling after Rei.  
“Can I join track then?”  
Rei, already leaving the field, stopped in his tracks and stood there, still, waiting, probably thinking.  
Nagisa waited in silence, biting down on his bottom lip.  
“Why?”, Rei slowly turned around just to look at him irritated.  
“Because... because...”, Nagisa didn't know what to say 'Because we have to be friends?' 'Because I want to be your friend?' 'Because you are awesome and I want to be your friend?' No, these all sounded wrong. Rei wouldn't believe any of them, if anything he would feel mocked.  
“Because I like you”, Nagisa suddenly said, his face set straight and serious, “I want to get to know you, run with you, have fun with you... spend time with you” He himself didn't even know what had had come over him, but there, he had said it. It had been attraction all along then, he realised.  
Rei simply stared at him.  
“Is that bad?”, Nagisa asked quietly.   
Rei blinked, then turned incredibly red and Nagisa knew in that moment that he had said the right thing. Rei's blushing face was the most beautiful and cute thing he had ever seen.  
“Let me join track and run with you, Rei-chan”, Nagisa repeated, jumping up to him and taking Rei's hands into his own, “I promise, I won't be a bother”  
Rei looked away, trying to hide his embarrassment. “You better... Na... Nagisa-kun”  
Nagisa grinned happily.

“Nagisa-kun?”, a soft voice came to his ears and he felt warm and comfortable.   
He yawned and opened his eyes. Rei was looking down at him from the side, one hand placed on Nagisa's chest, gently stroking the place just above his heart.  
“Rei-chan?”, Nagisa looked at him confused and blinked a few times.  
The blond was lying in Rei's bed in his boyfriend's arms, their legs were entangled.  
Rei chuckled a bit, “Did you have a nice dream?” He poked Nagisa's nose.  
Nagisa smiled up at him, “Mh... Yeah” He moved his neck to place a soft kiss on Rei's lips, “About you”  
“What?”, Rei blushed and furrowed his brows, “Do I wanna know what kind of dream it was?”  
Nagisa laughed, “Haha, not that kind of dream. Naughty Rei-chan”  
Rei's whole face brightened up like a tomato, “Uhm...”  
“No, I dreamed you never joined the swim team”  
Rei made a confused face, “What? That isn't nice at all, we wouldn't have... been together...”  
Nagisa shook his head, “No... I joined track instead... see? Even in my dreams I choose you. I will always choose you”  
Rei stared down at the blond, “I simply don't know how you can always say such... things... corny”  
Nagisa gave him a soft shove, “Oi, baka, Rei-chan!”  
He fake pouted and turned his head away.  
Rei smiled and forced him around and lay on top of him.  
“I love you too, Na-gi-sa”, Rei purred and smirked.  
Nagisa's face flushed and he smirked back at him.  
A sweet kiss followed that quickly deepened and soon they were a panting mess. They couldn't get rid of their pyjama trousers fast enough and soon were lying entangled with each other in Rei's bed, looking up at the ceiling and a little drowsy from the high. “I'm really glad you joined our team, Rei-chan”, Nagisa said, cuddling deeper into Rei's embrace.   
“Me too”, Rei whispered and pressed a kiss to the blond's head, “Everything turned out beautifully”  
Nagisa chuckled at that, “I know”


End file.
